Too Nice For My Tastes
by Awesome Sprinkles
Summary: This story is about a girl who gets Draco Malfoy to fall in love with her against all odds. Something awful happens at Hogwarts and they are seperated...later they are reunited...but will a secret destroy everything they ever had; their hopes, their dreams, the future?
1. Chapter 1

Kaitlin Winters sighed and turned back to her scroll. She was naming all the ingredients for a complicated love potion. Snape was a good teacher...if you didn't get on his bad side. Her eyes strayed to the side of the room at a blonde haired boy.

"Miss Winters," Snape said in his dead voice, "pay more attention to your assignment rather than a prefect." she looked down and tried to hide her blush. This was her sixth year. She should have gotten over this by now. Who in the world would have a crush on Draco...On a _Malfoy_no less, for six years?

Normally, she would be having potions with Ravenclaw and would be feeling very stupid as the class progressed, but Professor McGonagal had said there was lots of tension and unfairness in Snape's classroom with two certain houses. So Professor Sprout had hand selected a few students to join the class. Or even better...to put them in the middle of a war zone.

Snape would always do something to infuriate Harry Potter and Harry would react impulsively. Then Draco would laugh and say something rude about the Weasleys and then Ron Weasley would react. So it was a chain reaction and hardly fair.  
"Miss Winters, I just asked you a question. Are you going to join Potter for detention? He also seems to think he's too good to answer me when I bother talking to him," Snape said. I looked up into his beady dark eyes and mentally sighed. What a girl does for her fellow Hufflepuffs. At least she was given two points every class she went to...as long as Snape didn't take that and more away.  
"Miss Winters," he hissed, "answer me."  
"No I don't want detention sir," she whispered.  
"Ten points from Hufflepuff and detention tonight here in the dungeons at eight o'clock sharp," he informed her and his robes blew around as he moved back to his desk.  
"Longbottom, don't bother coming to my class if you're going to destroy the classroom. You're making us all go insane like those poor parents of yours," Snape said in a bored tone. Kaitlin gasped and saw Hermione Granger restraining Ron Weasley and Harry Potter from going after Snape.  
Draco was quietly snickering and Kaitlin glared at him until she was sure he felt it. He looked in her direction and glared straight back. She hated this class. Feeling stupid was so much better than feeling helpless. She ripped a piece of paper off her scroll and quickly used her feather and ink to write a note to Neville.  
_Don't worry Neville. It's okay. Nobody cares. We are still your friends._  
_Fellow Potions Hater, _  
_Kaitlin__  
_  
She put her wand in her lap and hid it in the creases of her robes. She moved her hand with the wand and the note quickly zoomed to Neville and landed in his lap. No one noticed. Kaitlin looked back down at her list and added a few more things to it. Then something landed right on her scroll. She looked over at Neville who still seemed to be reading her note.

She quickly opened it and held it in her lap; she looked down at it.  
_I'm doing detention tonight, Winters. Prefect, remember? Ten points from Hufflepuff for passing notes and fifteen for reading this. Be here at eight tonight as Snape said. It's a date.__  
_Oh no, Kaitlin mentally groaned and hid the note before Snape could see. Neville had accidently dropped Kaitlin's note in his potion he was redoing.  
Blimey, how can he be that bad at potions? Kaitlin wondered and looked back at her list.  
Okay, Kaitlin knew how, because she _was_ that bad. She went back to her list again and tried not to think of the horrid things in store for her during detention. Not that she was pleased Draco was in charge of detention, but it would hopefully be better than having Snape in charge...right?

***A few hours later***

Zacharias Smith smirked once he saw the direction Kaitlin was looking in.  
"Hey Kaitlin," he said.  
"Hm?" she murmured, still staring.  
"Think you've seen enough of Malfoy eating his roast? Or are you going to watch him eat his pudding as well?" he teased.  
"Shut up Zach," she muttered, looking away and at her plate. She'd barely touched her food.  
"Oh, let me put you out of your misery," he said and Ernie laughed beside him. What did he mean?  
Kaitlin watched Draco get out of his seat and Crabbe and Goyle followed.  
"Hey Malfoy!" Zach called. What in Merlin's beard was he doing? Hufflepuffs and Slytherins...don't mix.  
Draco turned in their direction, one eyebrow raised.  
"Winters wants to chat with you!" Zach called to him and Draco actually headed over to the Hufflepuff table.  
"Yes?" Draco asked.  
Kaitlin's face turned a delicate pink. "Nothing, Zach is just being a git," she muttered.  
"Okay, see you in detention," he said indifferently. Then he walked away, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Human boulders they were.  
"Woohoo! Winters and Malfoy in detention!" Zach cheered and people stared.  
"Shut up," Kaitlin said again.  
"Fine, just don't forget, if you're doing detention you have to-" he got cut off.  
"Give it a rest Zach. She isn't listening," Ernie muttered. He was right. Kaitlin was staring at Harry Potter now, who was glaring after Malfoy. Detention with the Boy Who Lived and the Prince of Hair Gel... Or at least that's what some called Malfoy behind his back. Kaitlin groaned and moved away from the table. She left the Great Hall and headed towards the dungeons. Detention. With two major enemies. Detention. Detention. Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

***In Detention***

"Oh, hey Kaitlin," Harry said as Kaitlin made it to the dungeon.  
"Where's Draco?" Kaitlin asked and Harry's smile started to disappear.  
"How am I supposed to know? It's 8 sharp and he's not here," Harry grumbled.  
"Sorry, I'm kind of nervous. Hi Harry, sorry I upset you," Kaitlin apologized.  
"No harm done," Harry said and smiled again. Then a chuckle bounced of the top walls and made its way to Kaitlin and Harry.  
A few paces behind it was Malfoy.  
"Getting cozy with a Hufflepuff?" he asked.  
"Just being civilized," Harry replied.  
"Well, let us not postpone my entertainment any longer," Draco said and went through the doorway. Kaitlin shrugged at Harry and entered. Harry followed.  
"Potter, sit there," Draco pointed and Harry sat.  
"Winters, you sit over there," he said, pointing in the opposite direction. Kaitlin walked over and looked the remains of Neville's last potion. Why hadn't the professor cleaned it? Then it dawned on her.  
"We're cleaning...right?" she asked, "no magic?"  
Draco smirked, "That's right."  
She heard Harry hold back a groan.

"Winters, clean Neville's potion. Potter, clean the shelves. Drop one thing, you'll pay," Draco demanded.  
"I have money Malfoy," Harry retorted.  
"You've never had to _pay_to_Snape_, have you?" Draco laughed and Harry looked down; his fists clenched.  
After a few hours, Malfoy looked at the clock.  
"Whoops! I've got a date. We'll continue this tomorrow night since it's pretty early," Draco said.  
"Glad I finished the cauldron," Kaitlin muttered.  
"I didn't even get to start on the third shelf. Who has that much dust?" Harry moaned quietly.  
"At least no points were taken," Kaitlin mused, trying to cheer him up.  
"Twenty points from each for talking behind my back," Draco said from somewhere they couldn't see.  
"I hate Malfoy," Harry muttered.  
"Ten more points, Potter. I hope you have a better attitude tomorrow."

"Do you think Umbridge rubbed off on him a little?" Kaitlin asked, pondering.  
"I think he's an Umbridge in training," Harry laughed.  
"Without the pink," Kaitlin added.  
"Yes, maybe a green bow would do though. I've heard it works wonders for short, blonde hair," Harry joked.  
"I bet it does," Kaitlin agreed. "You should get the Weasley twins an F and G bow. Maybe, they could turn them into fireworks."  
"I'll have to tell them that. Maybe than can sell an exploding bow to Umbridge," Harry laughed.  
"Or sell her a bow, that when you touch it, sounds like the pounding of centaur hooves," Kaitlin laughed with him.

They had left the dungeons and it seemed most everyone was asleep.  
"Bye Kaitlin," Harry said and turned toward the Gryffindor common room and Kaitlin went under the staircase.  
She pressed the right barrel and went through. When she came out, there was a fire burning in the common room, but no one else was in there. Kaitlin curled up in her favorite butterscotch colored chair and leaned her head back.  
She was tired, she was confused, most of all...she was happy she made the Boy Who Lived laugh and she was sad Draco ditched her. But she should be happy, right? Draco is someone to avoid...Especially for a Hufflepuff. A good, normal Hufflepuff  
But who said Kaitlin was normal?


	3. Chapter 3

"Kaitlin how was detention?" Hermione Granger asked her at breakfast. I dropped my fork. Normally, people didn't talk to Hufflepuffs. Why was everyone suddenly talking to her?  
"Um, it was...fine," she answered. Hermione then sat beside her.  
"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" she asked. "I thought you might want some company."  
"May I ask why?" Kaitlin wondered.  
"Harry said you were fun to be around and said you might like some friends," Hermione said, then covered her mouth when she realized what she'd said.  
"Good going Granger," Zacharias said and she glared at the table.  
"Don't worry. I'd rather have no friends than Zach," Kaitlin told her and smirked at Zach. He huffed and went back to eating.  
"I'm so sorry. Would you still, even though I was very rude, like to be my friend?" Hermione apologized.  
"Sure," Kaitlin smiled.  
"Okay, would you like to meet in the library later? To study?" Hermione asked. "Or talk," she added quickly, seeing Kaitlin's reaction.  
"No, no, studying is fine with me," Kaitlin rushed to reassure her.  
"Fantastic. I'll see you then Kaitlin," she said sweetly, got up and walked to the Gryffindor table. Harry waved at Kaitlin and Ron nodded. Kaitlin waved back. This was great! Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor, wanted to be her friend. Was Harry making her? Or what?  
Then a chilling voice said behind her, "You're with Mudbloods now, Winters?"  
She slowly turned around.  
"What business is it of yours?" Kaitlin asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Detention, remember?" he smirked.  
"It's before then Malfoy," she mumbled and turned around.  
"No, it's now," Malfoy corrected.  
"No it isn't. Classes start now," Kaitlin said, confused.  
"Snape has been informed of what you said with Potter last night. It was very stupid of you to do. Now, you have detention all day long, without Potter," Draco said. Kaitlin's jaw dropped.  
"We were just," Kaitlin tried to think, "blowing off steam."  
"Well, now you won't," Draco said. "Detention is starting now. Let's go."  
Kaitlin followed Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle out of the Great Hall and confused looks from the Golden Trio had followed.  
Detention all day long? With Draco? What about her Transfiguration test? What about her study time with Hermione?

***Awhile Later***

"This better be good," Kaitlin mumbled.  
Draco smirked. Kaitlin Winters was very interesting, he thought.  
She was sassy, cute, and very enduring.  
Wait, this is a _Hufflepuff_, Draco reminded himself.  
Well, being a Hufflepuff didn't keep her from looking really good.

"So, where exactly are we going?" she asked from behind him.  
"Forbidden Forest," he said.  
"That's why you ditched Crabbe and Goyle?" she asked.  
"No, I thought they bothered you."  
She didn't ask anything after that. They were out on the grounds and had just passed Hagrid's.  
He turned back to Kaitlin.

She looked longingly at Hagrid's cabin.  
What was her problem? Hagrid was just a stupid half giant.  
"Winters," he said "let's go." He continued walking and entered the forest. Kaitlin followed slowly.  
She shivered and pulled the arms of her robes down.  
"Cold, Winters?" he laughed. She didn't answer.

"What are we doing?" she asked a few minutes later.  
"Going for a walk."  
"So, there was really no purpose in coming in here?" she said, bewildered.  
"Yes." There was a purpose, but he wouldn't tell her.  
"What about the centaurs?" she asked.  
"They won't bother us."  
"If you're sure," she mumbled.

Malfoy turned around to face her just as she tripped over a tree root. Draco caught her and swept her into his arms.  
Kaitlin laughed, her cheeks pink.  
"Sorry," she gasped, still laughing. "I'm not the most graceful."  
But her laugh was. It was pure sunshine and her smile was adorable.

Draco, he reminded himself. Hufflepuff, remember?

"You can put me down now," she said still laughing.  
Problem was he didn't want to.  
"Did you hurt yourself or anything?" he asked, not recognizing his voice.  
She didn't notice how his voice had dropped low.  
"No," she chuckled. He tightened his grip on her.  
"You're sure?" he asked, worried. His eyes roamed over her face and arms, looking for scratches.  
"Positively. Now, please let me down. Or I might never want to be put down," she laughed, and then realized what she'd said. Her eyes grew wide.

Now, Draco laughed. "Really?" he teased. "You'd never want me to put you down?"  
"That...that's not what I meant," she mumbled, cheeks going pinker by the minute. "Please put me down?"  
He gently set her down, but kept his hands on her waist as she wobbled a little bit.  
He was only a few inches from her. She could see the light gray diamonds in his blue eyes. They were warm and laughing.  
"Um, Malfoy," she said, reminding herself that Draco was the enemy, but it was hard to resist the welcome in his eyes.

"Yes Kaitlin?" he said, addressing her by her real name. She couldn't tare her eyes away from his and his head lowered.  
"Don't we need to get..." her question died on her lips as Draco drew even closer.  
"Hey! What ar you two doin' out here?" Hagrid asked. Kaitlin leaped out of Draco's arms and tripped again. This time, she did fall.

"Professor Snape sent us here, Hagrid. We were just leaving," Draco said coldly and started walking out of the forest. Kaitlin jumped up and ran after him. Leaving Hagrid at the edge of the forest.  
"Draco!" she called. He turned around and faced her when they were a good space away from Hagrid.  
"What are we going to do now?" she asked and watched as the ice melted from his eyes. He smiled a small smile and chuckled at the blush that stained her cheeks.  
"Whatever you want to do," he said.  
"But isn't this...detention?"  
"Well, would you like to do what _I_want to do?"  
"And what's that?" she asked curious.

What he really wanted to do was kiss her, but, then he reminded himself. Hufflepuff, and he had a duty. He couldn't back down.  
"Draco?" she asked, a frown creasing her pretty face. A frown did not belong on that face, Draco thought.  
"What?" he asked gently. Was this really him? Or had something taken over him? He asked himself.  
"You look...disturbed."  
"Sorry," he rubbed a hand over his face. "Just thinking."  
"About?"  
"What we're going to do. How would you like a trip to the Malfoy Manor?" he said. He knew it was dangerous, but he needed out of the school.

***

Kaitlin gasped and looked around. She shouldn't have agreed. It was dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Lord Voldemort was back and it was so wrong to leave the school. We were safe at the school, she told herself.  
Draco had used floo powder and he, apparently had permission to use it.  
They were in the sitting room and Draco looked at Kaitlin.  
What was he looking at? He took her hand and held it.

"Ready for the grand tour?" he asked.  
This was so different from how he had acted earlier this year. All gloomy, not speaking, not doing his work. Now, he looked ...happy. What had happened to change that?

***  
Draco looked at Kaitlin as if he could read her thoughts.  
I don't understand it, he thought, but just a little bit of spending time with you, I've discovered that the answer to my change of heart is...  
you.


	4. Chapter 4

"Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed and crushed her son in a hug.  
"Mother," Draco said and gently pushed away from her.  
"What are you doing-" then she realized that there was someone else in the room.  
"Who is your friend, dear?" she asked curiously.  
"This is Kaitlin Winters," he answered and stepped back to her.  
"A pureblood I presume?"  
"Yes, actually," Kaitlin said. "But, they're gone a lot so I live with my grandfather."

"Oh, that's nice, dear. Would you like a refreshment?"  
"Um, yes please. Thank you," Kaitlin said.  
"A house elf will show you the selections," she said and called for one. House elves are very...interesting, Kaitlin thought. She'd never had one because her grandfather could never stand them.  
"Come this way, Miss Winters," the house elf said and Kaitlin followed him when Draco nodded at her.

"Draco, why in Merlin's beard did you bring her here?"  
"I wasn't thinking, Mother," Draco said. "I'm sorry."  
"Does she even know about your...duty?"  
"No, and I don't plan to tell her."  
"Then you better stay away from her Draco. You both could get hurt."  
Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
"I know Mom, but... I just..."  
"What?"  
"I can't explain it Mother."

"Well, since she's in Slytherin, you'll still get to see her."  
"She's not in Slytherin, Mom."  
"Really? Then which one? Please not Gryffindor Dracie Poo."  
"Please do not call me that," Draco clenched teeth.  
"All right dear, but what house is she in?"  
"Hufflepuff," he muttered.

"What? Draco! Think of what your father would say!"  
"I know, Mother. We'll leave straight away."  
"Weren't you going to give her a tour? You still can. Just avoid...certain rooms."  
"Fine, Mother. Then we'll leave."  
"I love you Draco. I'm so sorry you have to do this."  
"You too, Mom and I'll be fine," he lied and hid his true emotions. Would he be fine? What would happen?

"Thank you for the pumpkin juice," Kaitlin said to the house elf.  
"My pleasure, miss," he bowed.  
Kaitlin blushed a little; not used to such treatment and decided to ask him something. "May I know your name?"  
"Jingle, Miss."  
"That's a very nice name, Jingle and I thank you again."  
The house elf looked flattered and looked down at the floor. His head snapped up a moment later and focused on something behind her.  
"Master Malfoy."

"That will be all, Jingle," Draco said.  
"Thanks again," Kaitlin said and the house elf nodded and left the room.  
"Ready?" Draco asked her.  
"For what?" she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
"The tour."  
"Oh, yes I'm ready." They left the dinning room together and Draco showed her all he could and wanted to on the first floor. Then they headed up the stairs to the second. They fell into a comfortable silence and Draco held out his arm as they entered the garden on the grounds. Kaitlin took it and he led her inside. Not many flowers were blooming. But, then again, it was just a little bit after Christmas.

"Draco?" she asked.  
"Yes?" he replied.  
"Why were there...certain rooms...I wasn't allowed in?" she asked and at his silence, started to blab. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand. People need their privacy and-" but Draco put a hand over her mouth.  
"Stop," he said. "It's okay. I'll try to explain," he said; walked her to a bench and sat down. He took her hand in his and started rubbing it. She hadn't worn gloves and neither had he.

"Winters," he said quietly, "for a little while, you and I can be friends. Maybe even more, but afterwards you won't exist for me anymore."  
"What do you mean by, I won't exist?"  
"You'll still be there, but I'll ignore you completely," he said, not looking at her.  
"Can you tell me why?"  
"Only that I don't want you involved in...certain things."  
"And those things include you, don't they?" she murmured and he nodded.

He had to do this for her own good. For his own good, he told himself. But, his heart didn't agree.  
"I have to do ...something. And the rooms I didn't take you in, I thought you wouldn't want to see them."  
"So...we can be friends for a time, then we...just end the whole thing? Act like it never happened?" she asked quietly.  
His grip tightened on her hand and he looked in her eyes. Eyes that were shimmering with tears.  
"I'm sorry for breaking up with you, but it's for the best," he said gently. "Or at least for telling you we will break up."  
Her laugh came out more like a sob. "It's not like you were my boyfriend or anything," she forced a smile.  
But he wanted to be.

"Ready to go back to school?" he asked and stood up.  
"Wait, I need to ask you something," she said and grabbed his arm. He faced her.  
"Do you have any feelings for me at all?" she asked and blinked the tears away.  
Now was the time for him to lie. He had to, for both their sakes. She had no idea what he had to do or who he would become.  
"No," he said and it took great effort to make his voice sound indifferent.  
"Really?" she asked and a small smile played at the corners of her mouth.  
"Really," he said and she stood up, facing him. Why was she smiling? Wasn't he breaking her heart?  
"Are you sure?" she asked and laughed a little at something he hadn't understood.  
"Yes," he swallowed.

She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Again, I'm asking," she said. He didn't know what to do. He had to keep his distance. He couldn't let her know how much this hurt him.  
He couldn't stand there and let her think they had a chance. He couldn't let her down, and yet, he was.  
"No, Kaitlin. I'm sorry," he said. And the smile in her eyes shattered like a fallen chandelier. She stepped back.  
He didn't want her to leave him. He wanted her to stay there. He wanted to kiss her back.  
He wished Kaitlin hadn't come at such a time. Couldn't he have started liking her in the first year? They could've had lots of time. And now...they had none.

"Then that's...okay," she said quietly, not looking at him. "Let's just go back to school."  
He didn't want to end things like this. He started to say, maybe in the future, but he couldn't promise her that.  
Besides, if he didn't do this job, the dark lord might find out about Kaitlin and he would NOT let that happen.  
"Okay, let's go," she said. They spaced themselves away from each other and went back in the house.  
"Draco, how did the garden look?" Narcissa asked as she came in the room.  
She saw the look on both their faces and snapped her mouth shut.  
"Thank you for visiting dear," she said quietly to Kaitlin.  
"Thank you for having me," she murmured. Draco led her to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder.  
"Hogwarts, Room of Requirement!" Draco said and they both disappeared.

Narcissa shook her head and fell into a chair. Her little boy. Why did this have to happen to him?  
Snape was supposed to be helping him, yet there was no sign of such a thing.  
And what about the girl? She could tell Draco had strong feelings for the her.  
There was something special about her, but Mrs. Malfoy couldn't put her finger on it.  
Why did Draco have to let go of her? What was to happen to both of them?  
She stood up, grabbed a quill and some parchment.  
She walked over to her husband's desk in his office and sat down.

_Snape,__  
__ Draco seems to have ...hurt himself. Not physically and not that you can see by appearance. If you notice a change in him, owl me immediately. Please. This is very, very important. And may I ask what you know about a Kaitlin Winters?__  
__ Thank you,__  
__ Narcissa M._


	5. Chapter 5

"Draco," a voice said in its dull drawl. "Come into my office." Draco slowly turned around. Professor Snape stared down his nose at him. His black coal eyes noticed the change in young Mr. Malfoy. Shadows under his eyes almost looked like bruises. He had lost weight when he hadn't needed to. He looked sickly and even paler than before. What exactly had made this happen? Draco's eyes didn't show any emotion what-so-ever either. Nothing at all.  
"Yes, Professor?"  
"Come."  
"Yes, sir," he said in monotone. What was wrong with the boy? No sneering, no backtalk, no feeling at all.

He led Draco into his office and gestured to a seat. The boy slowly sat down and it seemed the energy drained out of him.  
"Draco?" Draco looked up at Snape. "What is going on?"  
"Nothing," he said. "It's none of your business," he tried to fill his voice with hatred, but he just didn't have the strength.  
"I've noticed you've been tailing Miss Kaitlin Winters," Snape murmured, now sitting behind his desk.  
"No, you must be mistaken. I have not," Draco lied.  
"Really? I have proof, boy."

Draco leaned back. "Besides, the deed is almost done," he said and didn't look at Snape.  
"Draco, I demand you tell me what's going on!"  
"Winters doesn't mean a _thing_to me," he spat the words.  
"So you wouldn't mind if the Dark Lord killed her?" Snape asked quietly. What color was in Draco's face, slowly left him.  
He didn't speak, he just sat there.

"That's not going to happen," he hissed.  
"How?" Snape asked. It had happened to the girl he'd loved.  
"I just won't let it," Draco said, shaking his head.  
"You can't stop him," Snape said, putting weight on each word.  
"I won't give him a reason to even touch her."  
"So you will do what needs to be done?" Snape asked. Draco stood up and leaned over the desk. Face to face with Snape.  
"Yes, I will." And he had to stay away from Kaitlin, Draco told himself.

***

"Oh, you look bloody awful," Zach observed from a chair beside her.  
She ignored him and looked back at the fire.  
"It's been a week," she heard a first year say, "and she's still acting like the world has ended."  
It had, but only for her.

It all started when they got back from Malfoy Manor. They hadn't gotten in trouble. Draco had walked her to the entrance to her dorm, and then kissed her on the cheek. That was it. Nothing else. The next day, he didn't speak to her or look at her. No contact. She didn't understand what she had done wrong. Was it something she'd said? She'd only spent one day with the guy and she liked him more than anyone else.  
Now, he was totally ignoring her. And it had been fourteen days, 10 hours, and forty-two minutes later.  
Not that she was counting and not that he mattered. She just….she didn't….she couldn't….be herself right now.

People were talking, laughing, and they asked what was wrong with her. Finally, Kaitlin got out of the chair and went up to her dorm room. No one was in there, so she put on a nightgown. She looked in the mirror. She had drastically changed over the past two weeks. Her clothes, which used to have a nice and comfortable fit now hung off her.  
Her eyes didn't shine. She didn't laugh, sing, and have fun...Not anymore. She should just move on with her life. It was ridiculous! She shouldn't be feeling this way over a boy! Gosh! She had school to worry about.  
But did that stop her from feeling like there was no light in the darkness? No.

She crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. What had made Draco ignore her? Not talk to her? Was it his mother? What it was, she had no clue. She decided to tough up and she _would_find out what had made this happen. Even if it killed her. She could deal with it as long as she knew why. So tomorrow, she would confront Draco Malfoy and then, she'd know the truth.  
With that, she slowly fell into a dreamless sleep. One that didn't make her dream of Draco. The first one in days.

"Malfoy." He turned at the sound of his name. There was Kaitlin, glaring at him like he was some bug that flew into her pumpkin juice.  
"Winters," he said, just as coldly.  
"Come with me," she said briskly, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of sight of others.

She pulled him up the stairs until she reached the room of requirement. She looked around and saw Harry Potter. She raised an eyebrow at him. He did the same. She made a shooing motion and Draco noticed.  
"What are you doing?" he asked. She looked up at him and put a finger to her lips. Pulling him into the room, she shut the door.

"Just what in Merlin's beard is going on?" she screamed at him. Losing control of her temper and her emotional self, she tried not to cry. "What did I do? I've crushed on you forever. You give me attention and then toss me out like a dirty rag! Didn't you wonder how this made me feel? Tell me Draco, did you? I know you said we could just be friends, but we aren't even _that_!" The tortured look in her eyes almost made him confess.  
"It's in your best interest. I can't tell you. If I did, you'd...," he trailed off, softly, looking around the room. It was a room full of mirrors. Their reflections staring back at them.  
"What does that even mean? 'In your best interest'," she mimicked. Tears streamed down her face and she didn't even notice. He wanted to explain, to break down and tell her everything. But he just couldn't. Why couldn't she have come years ago, he thought? Why did he have to notice her now?

She swallowed, hard. "You know Draco? I just don't care anymore. It was just a day. I should have thought nothing of it. It was just a one time thing. I was just making a big deal of what I thought was going on. I thought you liked me, but I guess I was wrong. I was wrong about a lot of things." With that, she stormed out of the room. Rushing to the bathroom, she sobbed her heart out while Moaning Myrtle laughed at her. Repeatedly.  
"I know you. You're that girl. The one hanging around with that boy. The cute one, you know. And now he's broken your heart," she giggled.

***  
Draco looked at the mirrors. Her face was still there. Taunt and haunted. He'd done that to her. He should've stayed away in the first place.  
Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
For the next few days, he watched Kaitlin. She stopped going to classes and was scarcely seen. The only person who'd talked to her was Hermione Granger. Filthy Mudblood. But he was glad Kaitlin had at least some kind of company she enjoyed.  
He thought about Kaitlin and how he'd changed within a few precious hours of time with her. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't go through with it.  
Not anymore if it was killing her that much.

***  
"Draco, do you have any idea what the Dark Lord will do to you? And to her?" Snape asked, livid with worry and frustration.  
Though Draco just thought he was mad.  
"I don't care. We can go into hiding."  
"It won't work."  
"I'll make sure it will."

"There's no possibility of that happening," Snape said.  
"You could help."  
"I can't do that."  
"Yes, you can," Draco said.  
"It's just about the girl, isn't it?" he asked.  
An enchanted look came over Draco and he actually looked happy and normal. "She's everything."  
"I once knew a man," Snape said slowly, "who fell in love with a girl. She ended up marrying his enemy. Then, another man, extremely powerful, wanted the girl and her husband dead. The man I knew begged for the powerful man to spare the woman. Did he? No, even though he would do anything for the powerful man," Snape said. His eyes started to tear up and he broke down inside, once again.  
Draco watched as Snape tried to hide his emotion. "The rest?" he asked quietly.  
"She'd had a son. My friend, well, not even my friend, was supposed to help the boy. But anyway, the girl wasn't saved and our lord is even more powerful now than the other man."

But Draco had put it together. Harry Potter's mom was Snape's true love. The powerful man was Lord Voldemort. No.

***

"No!" Voldemort screamed. "The boy, the stupid Malfoy boy! He will pay!" He'd felt him make the decision. No, that would not happen. Snape would see to that, but the great Voldemort felt a nagging of doubt.  
"I'll see to the girl," he said, petting his snake. "She won't live for long."

***

"Kaitlin, I'm sorry, it'll get better," Hermione said and handed her a cup of water.  
"You have Ron," she whispered. "And I feel horrible."  
She'd become sick, deathly sick, and Draco hadn't come to see her. He doesn't even know you're sick you git, she told herself, and he wouldn't care anyway after your last 'talk'.  
"Do they have any idea what's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
Kaitlin shook her head no and even that hurt. No medicine or spell would help and no one knew anything about why she was sick.

"How did you become sick?" she asked gently.  
"I don't know," Kaitlin whispered. "I was sleeping and then I dreamed that someone was standing over me and waving their wand, muttering something. I jerked awake and found there was no one, but then that's when I felt like I'd been beaten up by someone even bigger than Hagrid. Then, I lost energy, it hurt to move, to breathe, to wake up, to talk. And it just gets worse."  
Hermione smoothed Kaitlin's hair back.  
"It'll be okay, Kait," she said. Though she hadn't found anything helpful in the library. Time to talk to the only two people who could help. Kaitlin fell asleep and Hermione noticed her breathing was shallow. The sick ward was empty except for Kaitlin.  
Hermione knew what she had to do. Talk to Dumbledore, and...Draco Malfoy. Then afterwards, talk to Ron and Harry about the whole thing. Kaitlin was dying and Hermione realized it. Something altogether was at work here...  
And she was about to find out just what.


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss Granger, I am fully aware of Miss Winters' illness. All my teachers are working on a cure. She'll be fine."  
"But she's dying!" Hermione sobbed. Dumbledore placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"We all die, Hermione. I know it's hard, but she'll get better. She will."  
"But, but," she mumbled.  
"Now, if you will excuse me, I need to help with that cure.  
And with that, he ushered Hermione out of his office.

"Granger," Draco spit. She nodded slightly.  
"We need to talk."  
"About what?" he sneered. "Potter?"  
"No," she clenched her teeth. "Kaitlin."  
"I'm a little too busy," he lied.  
"She's dying, Malfoy," she said softly. Draco sucked in his breath. No way. This was not happening. His dark mark started to itch.

"Fine, I guess seeing me would be her last wish. Take me to her," he said. Trying to contain composure.  
His breath started to hitch in his chest, his head throbbed, the world started to take an interesting spin.  
"Come on," Hermione muttered and pulled him all the way to the hospital room. Kaitlin was no where in sight.

"Where is-"  
"She's in a special room. Now, shh," Hermione whispered. Draco nodded. "You need to tell me exactly why you broke up with her. Or why would she become sick. Did you slip her poison? What about Crabbe or Goyle? There are many possibilities."  
"Stop," Draco demanded. "I've never done anything like that to her, nor would I ever."  
"I don't know if I can believe you, but we need to save her. What would have caused her to ..." she trailed off.  
"I'll help," Draco said.  
"Good, but so are Harry and Ron."  
"I'll put up with Potter and Weasley," he said coldly, trying not to let Hermione see what he was thinking.  
"Do you want to see her?"  
"Where's Madam Pomfrey?" he asked quietly.  
"On break, I told her I'd watch Kaitlin. Hang on a moment."

"Madam Pomfrey?" she called out. No answer. "Yes, she's gone. Now, let's go."  
Draco followed Hermione all the way to the back. She felt the air in front of her and made some motions with her hands. A door appeared and they stepped through. A room filled with bottles of potions lined a window sill and light spilled onto a bed. A bed with a ghostly white Kaitlin Winters on it.  
She was laying down, her hair spilled out around her head. She was weak. No color, or laughter in her face. She had her eyes closed and her breathing was extremely shallow. There were dark circles under her eyes as well.  
"She's going to make it though, right?" he asked.  
"I don't know," Hermione had tears in her eyes and stepped over to one side of the bed and went to Kaitlin.  
"Hey," she whispered, smoothing Kaitlin's hair. No response. "I don't think you should talk to her," she whispered. "This probably wasn't a good idea-"

"What's not a good ...idea? Who," Kaitlin took a deep breath, "should I not...talk to?" her voice came out raw and it sounded like whimpers, but Hermione understood.  
"Shh, it'll all be okay. Go back to sleep." Kaitlin hadn't seen Malfoy yet, good.  
"Who?" Kaitlin asked again.  
"No one."  
"Tell me," came her tortured whisper.  
"It's..."

Draco watched the two interact. Kaitlin was so sick and weak. She hadn't even noticed him. Her eyes were half closed and he wasn't even in her line of vision. His mark started to itch even worse. He turned around and quickly looked at it. The skin around it was red and raw. He pushed his robe sleeve back down and turned to face the girls again. Kaitlin's mouth was hanging open and she was looking straight at him. Then she burst into tears.  
"Malfoy," Hermione ground out between clenched teeth, "out."  
He started to open the door, but something stopped him.

"Don't," Kaitlin gasped for breath. "Don't go."  
Hermione made a shooing motion. He didn't want to leave, but if it was best for Kaitlin...  
"Please, don't," Kaitlin pleaded. Hermione shook her head.  
"Kaitlin," she whispered. "He has to go and you need to rest."  
Kaitlin shook her head and tears spilled down her cheeks.  
"We're upsetting her," Draco finally said and Kaitlin nodded.  
"I know, that's why I want you out!" she exclaimed quietly. Kaitlin quickly shook her head no.  
"Hermione," Katelin whispered.  
"What?" she asked, soothingly.  
"Can you leave us alone?"

Hermione blinked, and then slowly nodded. "But only for a minute." She looked uneasy.  
"Thank you," Draco whispered as she walked to the door. As soon as she left, Draco went to the side where Hermione had left. He bent down to Kaitlin's level.  
"Hi," was her ragged whisper. She looked straight at him and tried to smile.  
"So, did you trip on a tree root this time?" he laughed quietly.  
She tried to laugh too, but started to cough instead.  
"Hey, take it easy," he whispered.  
Kaitlin swallowed and Draco wiped the tears off her cheeks.  
"Do you," she coughed, "miss me?"  
"Yes," you could barely hear his answer.  
"Me too," she replied.  
"I have to go soon," he said slowly. He didn't want to leave her. "Is there anything you need?"  
She nodded and pointed at him.  
He chuckled. It felt good to laugh and smile again. He leaned over and kissed her. His dark mark started to burn. He had a hard time not making a noise. Slowly, he pulled away from her. She made a pouty face. He forced a laugh this time, his mark burning to a new intensity. "I'll be back," he whispered and left the room.

Hermione came back in after Draco ran out.  
Kaitlin had a dreamy look on her face and sighed.  
"So, what's the cause for happiness?" Hermione asked.  
"I gave in," Kaitlin whispered.  
"What?"  
"I love him, Hermione. Don't let him in again." Hermione could tell it really pained Kaitlin to do this.  
"Why?" she asked quietly.  
"I admit I love him, but I don't want him to love me. It'll hurt him when I die," her breathing came even quicker.  
"You aren't going to die," Hermione said to her.  
"Yes, yes I am," her soft reply bounced off the walls.

Draco knew, without a doubt what had caused the sickness. Him. Him being with her. Him changing paths. All because of something she did. He fell in love with her, he became a better person, and he decided not to kill the Headmaster of the school...so what did that get him? A dead girlfriend, that's what. No way was that happening.

***  
"This is all your fault, Malfoy!" Harry shouted. "If you'd just stayed away from her!" The air was charged with anger and confusion.  
"This doesn't make any bloody sense!" Ron yelled and they watched Malfoy take it all in, not saying a word.  
"I know," he said at last. "I know it's my fault, but it does make sense. Potter, I can't explain it all to you, okay? But your Headmaster is safe," he said.  
"Like you could ever to anything to Dumbledore," Ron laughed.  
"Don't push me, Weasley," he growled darkly and he stormed out of the room.  
First thing first, he had to pack his trunk.

Dark robes blew out behind them. Masks hid their faces, but Kaitlin knew without a doubt, those were faces of killers.  
"There's no need to be afraid my dear," a voice that was as cold as ice and it hissed like a snake. She shivered. "It will all be over soon. Just a little more time until your precious Draco breaks." Then the vision changed. She was looking outside the castle... A casket was being carried and another followed.  
She looked through the first one and saw Dumbledore. Looking around she realized people were sobbing. Finding Draco, she could tell his eyes were pained and watery. Then, looking in the next casket, her breath caught in her throat. Her. It was her. She watched as she was laid to rest. As soon as that happened, Draco stormed out and back towards the castle.

_Follow him.__  
_She tried to speak to Draco once inside, but nothing came out of her mouth.

Then the vision changed again.  
"Tell me, Draco," Kaitlin watched herself shout at him. "I can't do this anymore! I can't take it! It's like living isn't worth it. Tell me, please. I can help you. Please, please oh please, tell me."  
And Draco just stood there, watching.

_Tell me,_the voice echoed in her head. She started to slip back into consciousness. Everything hurt so bad she wanted to scream, but she was too weak to do so. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find Draco right beside her. The room was completely dark, but she'd know Draco anywhere. No one else was in the room though. Kaitlin looked at him.  
"Draco," she whispered, "what are you doing?"  
"Leaving the room," he whispered back. That was best, right? She didn't reply and sucked in a breath. Tears started to fall.  
"Don't cry. I won't leave yet if you stop," he said. He bent down to her level.  
"Tell me, Draco. Please tell me. It won't make anything worse. I promise. Please." The tears were flowing now.

She gripped his arms with surprising strength. "Tell me," she pleaded.  
"It's all my fault," he said, giving in.

"No, it isn't," Kaitlin swallowed. She had no idea. Her hands were rubbing his arms, trying to comfort him. He should be comforting her. He kissed her on the forehead.  
"Go back to sleep," he said soothingly. He could tell she was tempted, but she resisted.  
He started playing with her hair and Kaitlin took that moment to yank up his sleeve. The dark mark was there, and the skin around it inflamed. He yanked it back down and stared at her. Her chin quivered, but she looked him in the eyes.

With what little strength she had, she pulled him down to kiss him full on the mouth.  
"I love you," she murmured. He stepped back, a look of disgust on his face.  
"How can you still love me?" he asked. "Don't you realize what I am? Who I am?"  
She nodded and started to smile, but he put an end to that.  
"It's all my fault, Kaitlin. If I'd stayed away from you. If I hadn't grown attached. If I hadn't changed and fell in love with you, you wouldn't be on your deathbed."

"You love me?" she asked so quietly, someone who wasn't paying close attention would've missed it.  
"Of course I do," he stepped closer to her. She smiled and looked up at him. He bent down and kissed her. The last kiss they'd ever share, he reminded himself.  
He had to find a cure. Once he did, he'd stay away and he'd face what was in store for him.  
Pulling away, he smiled slightly. "Goodnight, Kaitlin."  
"Love you, Draco." Her eyes closed and in a few moments, she was asleep. He stepped out of the room, picking up his trunk. He was leaving.  
He'd just wanted to say goodbye to her. He hadn't thought she'd wake up and discovered he was a Death Eater. Did she care? Oh no, you would've thought a Death Eater was just a lost kitten, waiting to be rescued.

"Draco," Snape said from behind him, "stop."  
"I can't," he said. "I have to go."  
"There's only one way to find the cure."  
"And what's that?" Draco slowly turned around.  
"Come with me."  
Slowly, Draco followed and soon, they were in Dumbledore's office.

"Why hello, Draco. A little early to be up this soon, isn't it?" Dumbledore eyed the trunk.  
Draco didn't reply.  
"Headmaster, about the cure for Miss Winters..."  
"Aw, her. Miss Granger came for a visit yesterday about her. Very smart girl. Now, about Miss Winters. Draco, if you want to help her, then you must tell me everything."

Kaitlin was worth it, so why was he hesitating? Would he rather waste the last moments of her life, or save her?  
"I'm a Death Eater," he said.  
"I know," was Dumbledore's reply.  
"I was given a mission. To...to kill you."  
Dumbledore nodded.  
"But, I got...distracted with...Kaitlin."  
"You fell in love with her," Dumbledore smiled. Snape just stood off to the side, thrown into shadows.  
"I...I changed and I wanted to be better...for her. I didn't want her to have to deal with things that I do."

True love, Dumbledore thought and smiled to himself.  
"I decided not to kill you," Draco said.  
"I'm extremely pleased with your decision."  
Draco looked a little thrown off, but soon regained control.  
"Then my mark started to hurt. I didn't see Kaitlin anymore. She didn't go to the Great Hall or any classes. I could never find out where she was. Soon, Granger-"  
"Hermione."  
"Hermione came to me and told me Kaitlin was dying. She took me to her. My mark started to hurt and itch worse. I got to see her and be with her and I realized it was my fault. I decided not to do something the dark lord wanted and now, he's taking it out on her."

"No Draco, he's taking it out on you," Dumbledore said.  
"Then why am I not sick?"  
"Who do you care about the most in the world?"  
His first thought was Kaitlin, but he said. "Myself."  
"Then why are you trying to find a cure? Why haven't you killed me?"  
"Her," he quietly admitted.  
"So Lord Voldemort" Draco cringed "is taking it out on you," Dumbledore said.

He'd never thought of it that way, and it made sense. He thought it was just because Kaitlin had started the change in him, but he was wrong. He was trying to destroy Draco through Kaitlin. It was working.

"How can we cure her?" Draco blurted out.  
"I'm not for sure. It would have been much easier for Lord Voldemort to use the killing curse, but I think he had someone cast another curse. I'm not for sure exactly which one it is yet. But we don't have much time. Professor Snape predicts that she has three days left."  
"Three days?" Draco asked, shocked. Snape and Dumbledore nodded. "No, no, that can't be."  
"But it is," Dumbledore said sadly. "I have decided that you may skip classes for the next three days. In that time, you will help Professor Snape and Sprout, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Hagrid find a cure for Kaitlin; as well as divide your time with spending it with Miss Winters. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly."  
Splendid, now you may go rest. We'll get your trunk taken to your room. It's almost daybreak. Also, we'll have Professor Snape take a look at your arm later. Have a good day, Draco."  
Draco nodded and left the office. Leaving his secret, Snape, and Dumbledore behind.  
He made it back to Kaitlin's room without getting caught. She was turning back and forth. Whimpering and crying, she moaned.  
Moving towards her, he started to talk.  
"It's okay. You're all right. Everything is going to be fine." Still, she shook and thrashed. Then, she started screaming. No one came.  
"Kaitlin. Kaitlin! It's all right," he picked her up with the blankets still on her. "You're okay. Calm down. No one's going to hurt you."  
Her screams stopped, but the whimpering and crying continued. There was a chair in the corner of the room.

Draco sat down in that with Kaitlin in his arms and started to rock her.  
"See? Everything is okay." She slowly relaxed in his arms and sighed.  
He pulled out his wand and decided to spy.  
He carried her back to the bed and he sat on it with her using his chest as a pillow. He touched his dark mark. It hurt so bad he wanted to scream. It was agony. He held his wand in the other hand and preformed Legilimency. She moaned and started to thrash again.  
He saw her memories, visions, and thoughts.

Draco kissing her. Draco being with her. Someone standing over her bed, waving a wand. Starting to be sick. Harry Potter teasing her. Hermione Granger spending time with her. Death Eaters crowding in on her. Seeing herself in a casket. Screaming at him. Dreaming of him. Wishing he was there. Wishing he would stay away so he would feel bad when she died. Wishing he didn't love her, but glowed in the knowledge that he did.  
People burning her and him. Torturing them both. Kaitlin started to scream again. While screaming, her thoughts were those of being put through torture.  
Watching him die. Watching him while he watched her die.  
Voldermort speaking and staring straight at her. Seeing him dead at her feet. A voice called his name. He shook his head. Still it spoke. He blinked and realized, Kaitlin was speaking.

"Draco," she mumbled. He smoothed her hair.  
"I'm right here."  
"I know," she sighed and relaxed again. "My head hurts. I saw you and your parents," she coughed. "And Lord-"  
"Shh, go back to sleep," Draco said.  
"But I don't want to," she whined quietly. She tried to twist around to face him, but she was too weak. Draco moved off the bed and moved her up to lean against the headboard with pillows behind her.  
"Don't leave," she whispered.  
"I'm not." He sat beside her and she leaned against him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Draco thought she'd fell asleep.  
"Don't love me, Draco," she mumbled.  
"Try to stop me," he teased.  
"I'm going to die," she sighed. "And I don't want you to be upset about it. I know I'm going to die. You can't stop it."  
"You aren't going to die so I won't be upset, but the more you talk about dying, the more upset I'll be."  
"Good, then you won't be around me because you'll be mad."  
"I won't be upset with you, but with me. If you ever did die, I'd follow soon after."  
"Oh don't do that! You still have people who depend on you!" Not really, Draco thought.  
"Okay, since we can't agree, let's stop talking about it," he said.  
Kaitlin yawned. "Now sleep," Draco demanded.  
She leaned over and kissed him. "I don't want to."  
"But you need to."  
"If I'm going to die, I want to be awake."  
"You aren't so you're going to sleep."  
"Not if I can change your mind," she coughed.

"Nope, you need sleep. You're sick."  
"I'm busy," she whispered.  
"Doing what?" he asked bewildered. Stubborn woman.  
She kissed him again. "This."  
"We can do this," he kissed her back, "later."  
"Fine," she yawned and snuggled against him. "Just don't leave."  
"I won't. Sleep well, Winters."  
"Dream of me, Malfoy," was her amused, yet weak reply.  
"Always do," he laughed quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, it's not a disease," said Ron.  
"Don't rule things out until we know for sure, Weasley," Malfoy sighed.  
The Golden Trio had been shocked by Draco's change. Sure, he didn't treat them as well as he treated Kaitlin, but at least he was...normal Draco.  
"How's your arm?" Hermione asked quietly.  
"What's wrong with his arm? Why should you care?" Ron blurted and Hermione shot him daggers.  
"Ron, he's the boyfriend of one of my best friends," Hermione said gently.  
"And they same guy who called you a mudblood," Ron pointed out.  
"Ron, stop it," Harry but in.  
"Fine," Ron grumbled and went back to smashing herbs in a bowl.

"It's nice being outside, isn't it?" Harry said, but was filled with tension.  
"Yeah," Draco muttered; hatred and gratefulness flowing off him in conflicted waves.  
"How's your arm?" Hermione asked again.  
"It's okay. I'll be fine," Draco said, but they were all thinking the same thing. Kaitlin wouldn't.  
"Tell us something, Hermione," said Harry. "Something that will help…ease...the…tension."  
"I can't think of anything. Ron?"  
He snorted.  
"Okay," Hermione sighed. "Draco?"  
"Happy?" he said.  
"Yes," Harry and Hermione nodded.  
"What's there to be happy about?" he asked, dicing a plant into bits.  
"Kaitlin loves you," Hermione said quietly.  
Ron groaned, "Only Merlin knows why."  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What else?" Harry asked quietly. He still hated Draco. But at least he was willing to fess up, the weasel. At least, for Kaitlin's sake.  
"I don't know," Draco said.  
"How'd you meet her?" Hermione asked.  
"First year, but I never approached her."  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
"Hufflepuff, Granger."  
"Oh, right," she mumbled and kept peeling leaves off a pile of special plants.  
"Anyway, everyone soon realized she like me. I never paid that much attention to her. I had other things to think about."  
Ron laughed. Harry cleared his throat.  
"Go on," said Hermione.  
"Then, this year I felt a pull towards her. I can't explain it. Just one moment, she was just like everyone else. The next, she's everything."  
Ron gagged. Draco didn't care. Nothing really mattered anymore. Except, Kaitlin getting better.  
"That's nice," Hermione murmured.  
"At first, I didn't want her to know I liked her. Then, everything just...fell apart. Only a day together and...everything changed. I...I'm not good for her. Not at all. So I stayed away."  
"And that's when Kaitlin started acting...not like Kaitlin," Hermione put in.  
"Yes, she used to be all rays of sunshine and glory. Then, she was...a shadow of herself. I couldn't stand it. Hurting her like that. But I didn't know which was better or worse. So I decided to just give in and try to fix the problem I'd caused. That's when she became sick," his voice cracked.

"And we all know why," Ron exclaimed. "Because you got tangled in the mess with You-Know-Who and now, an innocent girl is going to die because of y-"  
"Ron, stop it now!" Hermione exclaimed.  
But Ron was right. It was because of Draco.  
"But he's trying to fix it, Ron. Can't you see that?" Hermione asked him as she pulled him a few feet away outside.  
"Are you defending him?" Ron asked.  
"No, I'm defending my friend. Kaitlin would feel horrible if she heard you talking like this!"  
"Well, she can't hear me."  
"He's trying to find a cure, Ron. We all are. We can't let her," she swallowed, "die."  
"I think it might be too-"  
Hermione spun around and walked away.  
"I'm going to Hagrid's," she called to Harry.  
"Okay," he said back. Ron followed behind her.

***

"So, Draco," Harry said. Malfoy's first name felt weird in his mouth.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm...sorry."  
"Me too. For everything," the words felt bitter, but he said them anyway.  
"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow as years of hate flowed between them.  
"Don't get me wrong, Potter, I hate you. But I'll tolerate you. For now"  
"Same here and since...Kaitlin's your...girlfriend..."  
"Yeah, I use to think you liked her."  
"I kind of did and I know it ticked you off," Harry laughed.  
"Extremely," Draco smiled wanly. "I thought she liked you too and that just made it worse."  
Harry chuckled. "I know the feeling."  
"She'd love being out here in the sun," Draco said quietly.  
"Kaitlin?"  
"Yeah, all sunshine, flowers, and happiness."  
"The opposite of you."  
"Yes," Draco admitted with a smile.  
"So why can't we bring her outside?"  
"She's sick."  
"But that doesn't mean... We can talk to Dumbledore about it. Maybe even have a picnic and give her the medicine we've been working on."  
"Well," Draco sighed.  
Harry held out his hand. "Truce for the next five minutes so we can finish this?"  
"Truce." Draco took Harry's hand. The awkward moment of all time for these two.

"Kaitlin," said Dumbledore. Kaitlin jerked awake. She blinked until she could see him.  
"Hello," the word felt weird in her mouth.  
"I know you aren't feeling your best at the moment, but we will soon remedy that. All you have to do is follow my instruction. Professor Snape will also be helping. Draco and the others have no idea and I do not want you telling them. Is that clear?" he said gently.  
Sleep fogged her thinking process, but she managed to nod.  
"I will let you spend a little more time with them before the plan takes action."  
She barely nodded.  
Dumbledore left the room and sighed. Poor girl. Poor all of them.

***

"Kaitlin," Draco whispered. It was the third day and none of their remedies had worked. She sighed and opened her eyes. She tried to smile, but the effort was too much. His face was close to hers, so she softly touched her hand to his cheek. He held it there for a moment and stared into her beautiful green eyes.  
"Would you like to go on a picnic today?" he asked quietly. She looked torn for a moment, but nodded.  
"If it would hurt too much leaving, you don't have to," he said quickly. She barely shook her head no and it broke his heart. Why did this have to happen?  
"I'll go tell Potter and we'll take you outside," he said gently. Her eyes widened and her breathing came quicker.

***

She knew this was the last time she'd see Draco. For a long time at least. This was a part of the plan. She sucked in a breath and squeezed her eyes shut. Draco took her hand in his and she gripped it with as much strength as she had. She didn't think she could speak. With her other hand, she pointed to her, then her heart, then at Draco. He understood and gently kissed her.  
"I'll be right back," he whispered and left the room. Tears poured down her face as he left.

_I love you_

***

"No, no, no," Draco murmured. His eyes teared up. No way was he crying. No way Kaitlin was gone.  
"I'm sorry, Draco," said Dumbledore as they looked at the lifeless Kaitlin on the bed. He didn't even get to say goodbye, or anything he'd wanted to say to her. The dark lord had won. And would win again. Hermione stood beside Ron and Harry, crying. Harry had tears in his eyes, but hid it well. Ron just looked at the floor.  
Draco spun around and rushed out of the room. He couldn't take it. He'd lost her. He couldn't look at Kaitlin. He couldn't hope for what was no longer there. A sob caught in his throat. He wouldn't cry, he told himself. No Malfoy cried. Except his mother, but she's a girl. He ran to his dorm which was now unoccupied. He looked in the mirror to see pain etched across his face and tears streamed down his cheeks. It didn't even compare to the torture inside his chest. Where his heart used to be, but now a cold stone.

***

"Stop crying," Snape said harshly.  
"I'm so sorry," she blubbered. "I'm so sorry for liking him," she sobbed.  
Snape had apperated them to a cave in the mountains.  
"No one will find you here. We're having Hagrid bring you food and anything you might need."  
What did she need? Nothing she could be given.  
"Thank you," Kaitlin whispered.  
"It is for the best," Snape said gently, but then stood rigid. Snape couldn't have said that, Kaitlin thought. She must have been dreaming. She looked where Snape had just been, but he was gone. In the cave, it was just like a common room. A fireplace, chairs, but this had a bed, a table for food, a desk and a small trunk. She didn't have her wand or anything from her dorm at Hogwarts. The last solution Draco and the Golden Trio had concocted, had healed her, but to really keep her safe, they'd had to fake her death.

Kaitlin sunk to the ground and leaned against the wall. The fire didn't warm her. Nothing could. She had to live here as long as it took, and no company. No Draco. No nothing. She cried for days on end. The littlest thing set her off. For the first few weeks, she hugged her pillow to her test and thought of what she would do if she ever saw Draco again…


	8. Chapter 8

So months went by and Draco actually did turn to the Death Eaters. He was instructed to kill Dumbledore. Well, he didn't, but he attempted to. When he tried, all he could think about was Kaitlin.  
_You know it's not right,_ her voice echoed in his head. _You're not like this, Draco. Please don't do it. For me, for everyone, and for yourself. Please, I beg of you._ And so, he didn't. Life went on in dark shadows for everyone. The year passed and so did summer. Draco hadn't forgotten about Kaitlin and mourned her every second of every day. He hated himself and everyone else. So, he turned his hate and took it to the Dark Lord who was extremely pleased at how things were going so far.  
Draco went back for his seventh year at Hogwarts and things played out pretty well for the dark side...until that one day...

Kaitlin, during this time, had given up hope. Draco would never find her. He probably didn't even care about her anymore. In the last year, she'd learned, she might be a Hufflepuff, but she could seriously kick some booty. She had been brought books of all kinds. So she read and wrote constantly. She taught herself spells, potions, and read on wars, legends, and muggles. Also, she was given one letter. It was from her parents addressed to her mother's friend, Rita Skeeter.  
_Dear Lovely Rita,_  
_ We grieve for our only daughter. It's such a shame, isn't it? A Hufflepuff in the family...How horrendous! We were so hoping Draco Malfoy would rub off of her, but neither of them spent much time together. His parents detested us for having Kaitlin. I'm glad to say she's gone. It's so sad she was of a lower crowd and it was so hard to keep in touch with Narcissa when Lucius hated your only offspring. If only she'd been in Slytherin. Maybe then she wouldn't have gotten sick and died. She was always weak hearted. Wish you best of luck, my dear!_  
_ Yours truly_

_Mr. Winters,_

She wasn't really surprised at what her mother had written. Her parents were always off on 'errands' for 'You-Know-Who'. Kaitlin wasn't dumb. She knew what their 'vacations' were for. So normally, she'd stayed with her grandfather. She wondered how he was handling her death. It'd been almost a year now.  
Hagrid had brought her newspapers though and she'd devour anything she could about the world going on outside of her little hideaway. Today was the day Hagrid was bringing her all of her stuff. Snape had wanted it stashed away, but never said exactly where. So it was being stashed away with Kaitlin.  
Hagrid brought it to her and Kaitlin thanked him and dug through her things. Her wand! She sighed in bliss. Finally!  
Hagrid left after chatting a few minutes and Kaitlin began to perform spells. One she'd learned was...very useful. She picked up a rock and placed it in a little bowl of water. She mumbled a few words and pointed her wand at it.

"Show me Draco Malfoy," she whispered. The bowl filled with a clear image of Draco. Who was in the Slytherin common room, she suspected, and was talking to one of...Lord Voldemort's followers. "No, no, he couldn't," she gasped. "He wouldn't. He changed."  
Horror filled her. Draco looked cold, evil, and completely miserable. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but from his facial expression, he was worn out and angry. Really angry.  
"Show me the Golden Trio," she cleared her throat. They were in Hogwarts. What? They were on the run. Not in Hogwarts...Kaitlin choked. She knew what they were there for. She'd learned and observed this past year; reading the news, and legends, and rumors.  
The war was about to begin.

"Harry Potter is here!" someone screamed.

Draco bolted upright. He couldn't be here. Potter wasn't that stupid. Then, Draco caught a glimpse of a tall, gangly boy with red hair.

"I guess they are here," he murmured and pulled out his wand.

So, you all have probably read the books if you're reading this. As you know, the war went on. The Golden Trio actually saved Draco. Then, he went back to the other team, which was extremely stupid. His parents searched and searched for him and finally, they found him. He was reading a slip of paper.

'_She's alive__._' Was all it said. He knew who it was talking about. He felt a rush of relief and a weight off his shoulders, but he had to see to believe. He didn't know who had written it, but was willing to take the chance anyway. His mother crushed him in a hug.  
"We have to leave," she said to him.  
"I know," he replied and he took off running. His parents followed.  
"Draco, where are you going?" his father yelled at him.  
"I'll meet you back at the Manor!" he called over his shoulder. The piece of paper was humming in his hands. He let it go and it started to fly.  
He pulled out his wand.  
"Accio broom," he said and quickly grabbed it when it came to him. He followed the slip of paper for what seemed like hours. His mark hurt, but he didn't care. It was night now and it was hard to keep sight of the slip of paper. Then it dropped down and Draco followed. A little stone cliff was where the paper was headed.  
Slowly, he landed. There wasn't anyone that he could see. He tried to think back to what he knew. The room. The room Kaitlin had been in the hospital. It hurt to think about her. She probably wasn't even here. Was it the same spell to unlock? He remembered it by heart and quietly whispered it. A little sound, like music played and a door appeared.

Kaitlin heard something and jumped, knocking over the bowl with the water and stone. She'd just seen Harry Potter; dead. He couldn't be dead. She'd searched for Draco, but hadn't found him anywhere. Maybe he'd died. Maybe the spell didn't work. She sat on her bed and started to sob. The noise was nothing. She'd be here forever. Then there was a knock at the door. It was supposed to be invisible and no one could feel it. Hagrid said he didn't know when he'd be back again. And he was the only one that visited her. And most of the time, he pounded on the door.

She looked straight at the door as it slowly swung open.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco's eyes slowly adjusted to the light in the room. He heard a gasp and looked in that direction. Sitting on a bed, was a young woman with flowing golden hair, and she looked straight at him with those emerald green eyes. Her mouth hung open in shock. Draco's heart started hammering against his rib cage. It was her. Slowly, he smiled at her. She didn't smile back.

"You," she whispered. "You've come to...to..."  
He waited for her to catch her breath.  
"Kill me. I..I can't…believe.." her breath hitched in her throat.  
Wait, what?  
"I won't let you. You won't get away with it," she started to ramble.  
"Kaitlin," he said, frowning and moving into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Who said I was going to kill you? Thank God you're alive!" He walked towards her, but she moved back closer to the wall.  
"He found out, didn't he? Now, he sent you to kill me. Lord Vol-."

Draco rushed over and covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Don't say it," he said. "It summons his followers." She just looked up at him with wide eyes.  
He'd come to rescue her, couldn't she see that?

"Now, I'm going to remove my hand and I will sit down in this chair and tell you exactly why I'm here. Do you understand?" he said in one breath. He was so relieved she was here, in front of him, alive, that he could barely think. She slowly nodded. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down in a chair at a table close to the bed.  
"I was given a note," he said. "At first, I just thought it was a joke, but then I had a feeling the note was right," his voice shook slightly. "My parents found me and I ran off, explaining I had to go. The note flew through the air and I followed it. It led me to you."  
She snorted. "How am I supposed to believe that? Where were you? Who gave it to you? Let me see it," she accused softly.

He handed her the note. "This is Hagrid's writing," she murmured, examining it.  
"Fred Weasley gave it to me. Before...before-" he stopped there. Thankfully, Kaitlin wasn't really paying attention.  
"Fred did? So, you were in the battle?" she asked as worry leaked into her eyes. "Are you hurt?"  
"No," he sighed. Yes, a few scratches, but that was it.

"So you really thought I was alive?"  
"When I had the note."  
"So before, you thought I was dead."  
"Yes. I saw you."  
"No, you didn't. That was just a charm," she said, handing back the little piece of paper.  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Draco asked, trying to hide his growing emotions. They were about to explode. The confusion, hurt, anger, relief, love; all of it.  
"Your last concoction was perfect and it healed me, surprisingly. But Dumbledore knew that if I was still alive, your boss," she said meaning You-Know-Who, "would just try to kill me. Dumbledore knew that if you ran away with me, we both would die. So we faked my death and I've been here ever since." Tears were in her eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Draco stood.  
"It killed me you know; the agony. You were gone and there was nothing left for me. Nothing. So I just went back to the way things would be as if you'd never entered my life, as if you didn't matter." Torment filled his eyes. He looked straight at Kaitlin, who was looking at the floor. When she brought her head up to look at him; tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Think of how, I felt, Draco. Leaving you, everyone, everything. All of it. I was forced to come. I didn't have a choice. I didn't want you to die, and I knew you would die for me if that's what it took. I've had to stay here for the past year, waiting, wondering, and worrying, if you were okay. If you'd forgotten me. If you even cared. Think about that, Draco. I did it all for _you_. Everything."

He was extremely grateful she hadn't been in harm's way. He kneeled down in front of her and she stared at him with sorrowful eyes.  
"I thought about you every second. And it hurt more than anything, knowing you weren't there. I wouldn't ever be able to talk to you, hold you, kiss you, or hear your laugh. It was a nightmare brought to life. Then, I believed there was nothing for me. I decided to just do as my parents wanted and forget about anything else. I should've-"  
"Draco, stop."  
He closed his mouth and pursed his lips.  
"That really doesn't matter. I understand. I'm sorry you had to go through that."  
"And I'm sorry you had to stay here alone."  
She shrugged. He placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Draco," she said softly as warmth and weariness filled her eyes.

***

He'd come to save her! He was here! It wasn't a dream. He'd missed her, grieved her. And now, he was right in front of her. She bent down and kissed him. They both stood up and Draco swooped her into his arms. As tears ran down her face, she kissed him again and then laughed.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You're really here! With me!"  
"Yes," he chuckled, "I am." They moved away from each other.  
"Draco, I want to see your arm," she said softly. She led him to the table and had him sit down. He pulled back his sleeve and she stared at the dark mark. She moved over to a self of potions, spells, and books. She pulled out two vials, a book, and grabbed her wand. She sat down at the table across from him.  
She rubbed some liquid from one of the vials on the mark and he flinched.  
"I'm sorry, but this might hurt."  
"What exactly are you going to do?" he asked.  
"Do you want to be a Death Eater?" she asked, her eyes growing dim.  
"It depends."  
"On what?" she asked, confusion clouding her face.  
"Do you love me?" he asked gently.  
She stared at him. "I...I..."  
His face fell.  
"No, no, don't think I don't, because I do. I'm completely in love with you!" she said quickly, stumbling over her words. Draco quickly got out of the chair and started kissing her. Slowly, he pulled away and sat back down.  
"That's good, because I love you too," he smiled. Her mouth formed a perfect little O.  
She started flipping through the pages of the old book until she found the page she wanted.  
"So since we love each other what do you think we should do?" he teased.  
"I don't know," she mumbled and tried to focus on the spell.  
"Marriage, maybe?" She knocked over one of vials and coughed.  
"Drink this," she said to him and he did. She waved her wand over his arm and the dark mark completely disappeared.  
"I think...he's gone," Draco said after a moment.  
"Who?" Kaitlin asked, frowning.  
"The Dark Lord."  
"Why?"  
"I don't feel...chained anymore." He smiled and looked down at his arm.

Slowly, his arm began to turn a deep red. Kaitlin's eyes grew wide in alarm. Darker and darker, it quickly wrapped around his arm. Kaitlin watched his teeth clench and he closed his eyes.

She heard a snapping sound and it came from Draco's arm. Something was wrong. She mentally hit herself. Of course, something is wrong!

She rushed to the book. This was expected. All you could do was distract the person and wait about an hour. Then it would go away. A moan escaped Draco's lips.

"Draco," she said to him and realized he was shaking. Tears spilled down her cheeks. She held his arm in her hands. It was painfully hot. A few tears landed on his arm. He opened his eyes and looked at her. They were full of pain and regret.

He pulled her onto his lap with his good arm and buried his face in her hair. He shuddered every few minutes and Kaitlin smoothed his hair and rubbed his shoulders. After a while, the shuddering stopped and Draco's arm looked completely normal.

"Thank you," his voice shook a little  
"You owe me," she said.  
"Well, I do think I can pay you back," he began to tease.  
"With what?" she asked, a little confused and worried.  
"How would you like the Malfoy title?" he wrapped both arms around her.  
She went along with his teasing. "I'd rather have young Malfoy himself."  
"I can live with that," he whispered and kissed her.


End file.
